Remnant Watcher
by warp-speeeed
Summary: The Watcher's old post of Lordran has aged to rubble, yet the fingers of the abyss continue to hold the land, no matter how much time has passed. A Watcher returns from a distant mission to the Farron mausoleum, to see the rest of them all dead. As the last abyss watcher, he travels the new land in search of the fingers of the abyss. Short and completed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Watcher's New Post, where an Abyss Watcher is placed in the Remnant universe. Lets just get right in. The character looks like every other watcher you fight in the boss area.

I in fact _still_ do not own RWBY of Dark Souls. I just like them.

Millenia has passed since the kingdom of Lothric has eroded to little more than pebbles. And while the cycles of re-linking the fire have finally been broken by one brave unkindled and his treasured firekeeper, the fingers of the Abyss still take a brittle hold on the lands, however weak they are. But perhaps it is only resting, to attain higher power.

Farron's undead legion was formed, inspired by the legends of an Abyss Walker, and partook wolf's blood. Mercilessly the Abyss was stomped out by the Watcher's, not even great kingdoms were safe from destruction if it were to be exposed. But the Watchers' exposure to the dark Abyss would never be cast off, until they were reduced to hollows who could not even recognise their ownselves, let alone their pact. And thus their blood was spilled in endless, futile combat until an unkindled undead put them to rest.

A single Watcher had returned from his duty, to investigate the possible presence of the abyss within a land far to the north of Lothric, but was bested by a band of travelers. When he had awoken, he saw that young saplings from his path had already grown into trees of legendary height and thickness. When he returned to the Legion's meeting at the great swamp, what remained was the laying Watchers, dead and unmoving, while the young shrubs had started to cover the walls of the stone expanse, he left a single bloodied swordgrass at the entrance. Now the Watcher merely traveled the lands in search of even a trace of the abyss.

For a time there was nothing, the lands around him changed and new kingdoms were built from the union of humanity. However while traveling in a forest region, he finally felt a tug towards the path ahead. Quickening his pace to a run, he could finally hear the sounds of combat into the path not too long after. He could see a person in the air, within a storm. As well as two young teens suffering her wrath, but neither was the one her was after. Only after the sight of the girl in the red dress was the Farron great sword pulled from his back, along with its twin dagger, that was held in his left.

He came from behind, and leaped though the air to impale the girl on his blade, but she had disappeared further on, closer to the other tree. She scowled at the interruption. The Watcher had crouched low, and extended his great sword to his side, and fell forward before entering a dash of great distance toward the girl in the red dress. She had rolled to the side, out of the blade's reach, but as the Watcher sunk his anchor (dagger) into the ground, he spun towards her and repeated the same dash, only to be met with the same result.

Cinder had not expected an interruption, and as she stepped to the right again, she wondered exactly who this person could be, another agent of Ozpin? A guardian of the girl? She would have to ask her lord about this. The Farron had stopped his dash short, so he could roll back towards her and follow up with an overhead slice with the great sword, easily dodged with a backstep, before jumping backwards. Two of the other three turned to her, communicating together, before they disengaged and disappeared. The tug that the Watcher had felt turned to another direction, and as quick as he could, bolted over into the brush, leaving Amber behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He heard, it soon faded to silence. He passed over the brush, and past the trees as he rushed to find the girl in the dress.

Cinder and her cohorts, were in a panick. Emerald asked who that person was she was fighting with. And Mercury complained 'We had her' before beng talked down by his boss. But soon a silence filled for them, that was quickly replaced with loud rustling and soon, the thud of boots falling on floor. Farron barreled out of a bush swung his blade in a slash, attempting to hit all three of them.

"What!?" Came Mercury.

"How did he find us!?" Frantically asked. Emerald, confused and worried about this strange person.

Cinder simply growled lowly once more at the chaser, there was no way that anyone could find them after Emerald's illusion, and she herself saw the maiden's face contort in confusion. But she felt as if she could not escape this mystery, as she was nearly hit with a two-handed swing from it's blade. The Watcher staggered as he felt someone stab in in the back, turning to face them, he swung his great sword upwards, towards Emerald, before putting his left foot forward and stabbed with his Farron dagger, which had been just out of range. Emerald reeled from the strength when she was hit with the great sword and was sent flying, till she met the trunk of a tree.

The Watcher was challenged when the silver kid put his hands up and moved for a kick. He was about to swing his sword in a spinning motion, but was stabbed by two blades in the back, and was staggered to his knees. Cinder was about to finish him, but was interrupted when a large hook of a scythe fell into the grass between them.

"Emerald! Mercury! Rendevous at the point" She ordered. She then turned into specs of dust, and dispersed.

When the Watcher turned to her cohorts, they had already disappered. And so did the tug within him. He pulled himself up off the floor, and took a glance at the man in front of him.

"So, you know the girl, the one in the hood?" Came a gravel voice. To which a shake of the head was his only reply.

Only then did the red eyes come to him, but without the tug, he would not attack.

"Whats-ah...whats your name?" He asked. But recieved only silence as the Watcher returned the great sword to the sheathe on his back.

The man sighed. The Watcher then walked deeper into the forest, intent with searching the rest of the for even a simple trace of the abyss, leaving to return to the path.

While stalking for a trace of the girl in the red dress, or her cohorts, He was interrupted by a young woman.

"Excuse me!" She called, moving a tree branch from her way. Causing the Watcher to turn around, slowly.

"I didn't get to thank you for saving me, if you hadn't come, I fear I woul'd have been killed by them." She bowed to the Watcher, who shortly turned around to travel deeper into the forest.

Thank you for reading. Tell me if you liked.

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once more reader dearest, I'm back with another installment of Remnant Watcher, once more, well just get right on with it.

I still dont own rwby or dark souls.

The forest held no trace of the girl or her cohorts, he could not even find any footsteps through the brush and it was already night. Now the Watcher was following the dirt path, the girl from before had parted with a thankful goodbye and wave, to which silence was the reply, the man had also disappeared. The path continued, leading him to wherever it's reaches met another path, or until a finger of the abyss was found.

On the path, tiny sparks of fire had floated through the air, coming from the path he had walked from. They all fell upon his armor, disappearing shortly after, he didn't mind, he knew exactly what this was. Soon along the path, the trees grew more scarce, and the dirt path led to a road of sorts. Large metal contraptions rolled on top, as well as through the sky, but that had been part of his search for the abyss, the land changing into it's now unfamiliar form.

With the great sword in his scabbard and the bone-like dagger on his waist, he moved past the sign held between two buildings that welcomed visitors to 'Vale'. A few people stopped and stared at him, seemingly interested in his choice of clothing, as well giggle at his 'silly metal hat'. The Watcher had felt a small, infinetesimal pull towards this place, meaning that there had been a trace of the abyss here recently. Quickly, he turned towards the pull, and when he reached the docks, a few bystanders had stopped to look at him for a bit, before returning to their work stringing fishing boats and scrubbing decks through the night. The pull led him to the front of a warehouse, before it tugged harder.

It seems that an abyssal spawn was still here, and he drew the greatsword, intent on slicing open the door. But he was stopped with a hand on his shoulder, that pulled quite tightly. Seeing through his farron, he saw a girl with long flowing hair, and an intricately decorated mask covering her whole face. Who had a frown on, as well as heavy red armor.

"Wait, if you let them know we're here, they'll escape before we can even get a _glimpse_ of who they are." She informed him, and her hand retracted.

She had a point, and his greatsword returned to the large scabbard. Furthermore, who was this girl, another Watcher unmasked? No...she would have presented the bladegrass. Was her foe also the hold of the abyss? Any enemy of the abyss is an ally to the Watcher's, and to the old wolf itself. Even if she is able to smite them without the wolf's blood.

She turned slightly from him to the door, and held her hand towards it. The Watcher backed slightly to allow her access to the door. The round knob turned in her hand, the door opened, and out came the voice of the girl in the red dress.

"-is why you need, us" The voice said, as if she wasn't damaged from the fight earlier.

"Fine, but the White Fang expects you to hold your end of the bargain, _Fall_ " Another rough voice came through the door.

Finally, the girl next to him whispered "Looks like the White Fang is here, I thought they would be, damn." Slightly muffled however. She turned to the Watcher, who had already started towards the door quietly, she followed as well, they both instinctively crouched when they entered the warehouse. From behind a large crate, they listened onto the ongoing deal.

"We'll meet you at the location. And you'd better be there." He half-threatened.

"We will, and with the Lien for you." She rubbed off the threat.

"Hmph, we're done here, move out." They finally stole a glance at the scene, and saw the masked side, as well as the fighters from the forest.

The girl seemed to know the leader, who was identified as 'Adam Taurus' of the White Fang. There were people behind him, who seemed to turn with the leader, towards the a large opening in the building, leading outside. The people from the forest remained for a minute, conversing about superficial topics.

"What do you say, should we interrupt their little 'party'?" The girl asked. The Watcher seemed to agree, with the great sword's removal from the scabbard, and the bone-like dagger from his waist-belt. The girl next to him had revealed a sheathe the same size as his, but incredibly thicker, and circular.

"Let's get onto it then, shall we?" She finally exclaimed.

Thank you, please tell me if you liked.

I'll see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to Remnant Watcher chapter three. Getting right on with it...

When I own Dark souls _and_ RWBY I will be sure to tell you all, one day perhaps.

 **( This is called a line break :)**

The both of them jumped the large crate, to the surprise of the criminals in the middle of the warehouse.

"How can he keep following us!?" Emerald frantically questioned, worried that they'll never truly escape the Watcher. Cinder and Mercury both growled, though Cinder was much more subtle with it.

The maked girl wasted no time with introductions, and her own katana pulled quickly from where it rests, revealing a red blade. The watcher was already ready, he crouched and let his great sword extend from his right side, and bolted through the warehouse, faster than anyone could react. Cinder was quite familiar with the attack, and jumped skillfully above the blade, leaving her minions to the watcher's wrath.

The masked girl seemed to have the same target as him, she jumped leapt through the air, meeting her double dark blades. While clashing, the two met the ground again, and the masked girl jumped backwards, in time for the Watcher's return. The Farron's bony dagger cut through the concrete of the warehouse, and turned on a dime back towards Cinder, catching her by surprise when the blade met her aura and staggered forwards towards the masked girl. Mercury and Emerald had finally gotten over their own initial shocks.

Cinder had turned towards the Watcher, who had backed off towards the outside of the warehouse. Her two minions were already in front of the masked girl, noticed _some_ degree of teamwork, and managed a hit on the girl's torso. But a whistling through the air pulled her from their little fight as she instinctively stepped backwards towards the warehouse. The Watcher landed just short of her, and while her dark blades formed her dark bow, he held the great sword in both hands, head level with the point towards Cinder. The very tip of the greatsword struck the incoming arrow and it was sheared in half, but the Watcher slid his feet forward, and thrusted the blade at her, who's dark bow grinded the sword away with a shower of sparks.

The masked girl wanted to catch her target, and get some answers as to where her lord resides, but her minions had proved more than just incompetent, and even managed to hit her at least once by surprise. She dodged an iron kick, and then a single slash from the girl's green blades before another came, she brought her blade sidewards to deflect the slice. Emerald, had never met anyone quicker than her in battle, apart from her instructor, and had no experience for when her left blade was parried by the masked girl, leaving her dangerously vulnerable. The masked girl was about to deliver a crushing blow to the mint-girl, but Emerald was crudely tackled away by the other boy.

"Come on, you're better than this!" Mercury voiced, before pulling her up, to which she thanked.

The masked girl had quickly disappeared, aiming to slice the two of them unconscious. The two leapt backwards, and away from each other as well, before dashing towards her together, a kick and a slash readied while the masked girl held her large katana calmly within two hands. The two minions released their attacks, but even before that, her red sword was swung horizontally in a skilled counterattack, causing them to recede their attacks in pain, and lay helpless on the ground. The masked girl lunged to impale the boy, who had barely managed a roll to safety, so instead, she turned to swipe at Emerald, who had rolled sideways with a small cut on her shoulder.

Cinder had made little progress with the Watcher, he was too quick with his swings, even for her, she had only a few hits in, while he had punished her mistakes many times, and gotten close to her even more. The Watcher performed another crouch dash, which ended in failure. But spun on his farron dagger, and countered her lunging double stab with a side sweep of the great sword, causing her to reel backwards, while the Watcher leapt through the air and swung his sword in overhead, crushing Cinder with the force. luckily for Cinder, her aura had saved her from a destructive, bloody fate. The Watcher raised his great sword, ready to kill a creature of the abyss, but of course, she escaped with the use of a roll and followed with the release of an arrow from her dark bow, causing him to reel slightly, too quick for her to capitalise off of.

Finally close enougn to swing and hit, the Watcher swiped at her with the dagger in his left, then swung the sword angularly with his right, meeting only concrete. Though it seemed like he had ended his flurry, it had still continued. His great sword returned on it's path that it was swung, catching a swinging Cinder with a slice, before closing with an overhead slam of his sword, once again crushing her against the concrete. Leaving, the ground, she quickly formed into a roll for safety.

The Watcher was already in the air, blade intent to crush her once more, but was pushed away by her dark blade, before landing himself on the blade of her left weapon. Finally, she finally got a hit in, but the lit up in red and blue and filled with sirens. She then called to her cohorts, after turning towards the sky for a little.

"You two! We're leaving!" She called to them.

Emerald and Mercury jumped away from the masked girl, who nearly slashed the two at once. Emerald was the first to leave, leaving Mercury to sneer at the girl before leaving for Cinder as well. When Mercury had left, the masked girl followed, with light, quick steps. When Cinder's little group had rallied together, so had the Watcher and the masked girl. Overhead, floated a bullhead, here for their escape. The watcher and the girl dashed towards them, slicing them in half, but their entirety had simply shattered in an illusion. The both of them couldn't do anything when they saw the girl in the red dress in the space of the bullhead looking down on them.

The both of them relaxed and put their weapons away, though with disappointment at their escape. Before she talked to him.

"That wasn't bad, the way you fight, certainly never seen that kind before." She voiced, as the sirens became slightly louder. The Watcher simply turned his helmet towards her, then back to the retreating ship.

"Thou'rt hunting her as well?" He finally whispered, "the girl in the red dress?" he finished.

"Yes, her lord as well, hiding somewhere only she would know." She replied. After believing that he would be unable to speak.

She turned towards him after hearing him shift a little, and saw that he held out a small leaf with a small note wrapped in the stalk.

"When'st thou find her, or her lord, then crush this leaf, tis' my duty to destroy the abyss that she carries." He asked of her.

She took the swordleaf, and read the note on the stalk.

"I'll be sure to do that. Farron, huh? Nice name, are you a foreigner?" To which she only recieved a small nod.

She as well, shifted her right into a pouch on her waistbelt. And after a short while, her gloved hand held a small black feather for him to take.

"Same for you." She said, referring about the leaf she just recieved from him "but ruffle it, if you find her again." As the sirens finally blared to the other side of the warehouse, he took the feather, and she turned away from him and pulled her large katana out. She swung it and a small wave of red burst forward a small distance, before stopping to form a dark red oval, swirling with energy.

The masked girl started towards the swirling oval, before turning her head slightly.

"I hope we meet again, against her and her lord, I believe that we coincidentally hunt the same thing, but I must be alone for now" she started "by the way, I'm Raven, keep safe." and finished, before walking into the oval.

A moment had passed, the oval closed, and Raven disappeared, the black feather was in a small pouch, for when he encountered the girl in the red dress.

He knew what the sirens meant, and turned towards an alleyway that lead to the main town.

"Excuse me, hunter sir!" The Watcher turned towards the voice, and saw a woman calling him over. He didn't know much, but the rules of law had remained quite similar through the course of time, so, instead of burning bridges towards his goal and running, he waited for the woman to come to him.

When she arrived, the officer introduced herself as detective Pink with a heavy British accent.

"Evening hunter sir, I'm afraid I'll have to be asking you some questions, about what happened tonight" she paused to take out a notepad.

"Now to start, whats your name sir?"

 **(Look! another line break! :)**

Hello, I really appreciate you finishing this fic. Please tell me if you like it, and perhaps some ideas for this.

My most solemn of farewells, dearest reader. I hope to see you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to Remnant Watcher, as always, we will start shortly.**

 **I do not own RWBY or the dark souls series, just like them. Also, October 22 is the supposed launch of the fourth season of RWBY, just to let you know.**

The Watcher had remained silent for the detective, while police task forces searched the warehouse for anything that might provide them an idea of what happened in the warehouse, should the Watcher remain quiet.

"You ain't much of a talka aren't you?" She asked. No changes to the person in front of her.

"Well, I'm going to need you to answer some questions for me, before I can let you be on your way... _uh_ , _Farron_ , is that right?" Detective Pink paused "Well, did you see any of the White Fang here? It's quite important really."

His head nodded in affirmation of the White Fang, Raven had told him that they were the masked ones in the assembly within the warehouse. And Pink wrote scribbled words on her notepad. While still writing, she asked another question, though it didn't seem as important.

"I haven' heard the name _Farron_ before, or seen it while digging through the record of hunters, are you not registered?" Once again, he simply waited for a question worthy of an answer. But turned his head towards an incoming officer. Most likely Pink was the one leading the 'Warehouse' case.

"Detective Pink, we've searched the area an it looks like a fight was going on, there are fairly deep scratches and scrapes in the ground, but that's all we've found." He finished.

"Thank you. You're right to leave now, the proper investigation team should be here shortly." She looked up, upon finally finishing her first set of notes and concluding the 'surface' investigation. She then turned from the retreating officer towards the Watcher.

"You're free to go as well, but don' lemme catch you causing any trouble, r'else the'll be consequences." She then looked behind him, to the opening to the docks, and urged him to turn around. "Bu' I think someone wants to see you, for a bit. Now run along, an' rememba' wha' I said." She then walked off towards one of the police officers.

In the warehouse opening, a man out of place started towards him, quite quickly in fact, all while the Watcher remained still.

When the man had arrived in front of him, he had introduced him self as 'Headmaster Ozpin,' and asked him some questions regarding the scene.

"Tell me, was there a woman named Cinder Fall at the scene?" He then pulled a small, drawing (When the police draws a picture based on the suspect's facial details) of the girl's face. Upon recognition of the girl, Farron's mask shot back up to the man and nodded in confirmation. Which caused Ozpin to hang his head grimly, before speaking once more.

"And what were you doing here again?" He asked, while looking down at the picture in his hands of the criminal. The Watcher then pointed at the picture.

"Following her? Then you must be chasing her as well then...please, if you would, come with me, this is not the place to speak of this coming topic." He then turned to a small bullhead, fit for traveling a certain distance if one finds themself short on time.

The watcher had guessed that the headmaster was searching for the girl as well, and would ask the Watcher to join him, to help in his search. At least was his best guess.

 **Soon**

Ozpin sat in the chair in the middle of a small room, while the Watcher in front of him chose to remain standing.

"As you know, I am a headmaster at Beacon academy, but can already see from these tapes that you are quite skilled in that your way of fighting, the style of which I have never seen before..." Ozpin then held out a small device for him to see. As his head tilted down, the Watcher saw himself in combat with the girl in the red dress

"...But I am also the leader of a small group that protects the maidens, of which one of my colleague saw you protecting. As well as attempting to find and subdue the criminal you had fought, as well as her lord." The Watcher felt surprise the final part, if he was truly searching for the traces of abyss, then perhaps gaining the knowledge of his group would help. Apart from the girl in the red dress, there was absolutely no traces of the darkness of the abyss, which worried him that he was not searching in the right places at the right time. He then inched closer to Ozpin.

"If you don't mind, then I'll be taking that as a... _yes, perhaps?_." The headmaster ended with a question. The Watcher nodded in confirmation, before placing a hand to his side pouch, like he did with Raven, who's feather was in a special place, apart from all the swordleafs that he carried **(It says in item description its a leaf, but it says sword** _ **grass**_ **, so I'm not sure exactly)**. Out of the pouch came several small leafs, eight in total, and was placed gently on the desk of which Ozpin sat.

Finally, his first words for the headmaster came through the Farron mask as a low voice, "If you find the girl, or her lord, then crush a leaf. The rest are for the others in your group, If they find either." Farron finished. Ozpin smiled politely, then examined a leaf. On all the stalks of the leafs, he found small notes, and with tiny, nigh invisible handwriting, was either the word _Farron,_ or _Watcher._ He believed that Farron is his name.

"If I may ask, what might the name Farron be derived from? An old color? And the word 'Watcher' on the leaves, what might they mean?" However Ozpin received no such reply from the Watcher.

"Well then, it would help if I knew what exactly it is that you do." He asked of the Watcher, who had felt the question worth answering with his same low voice. Even if the extent had to be left out

"I travel the land, searching for traces of the darkness the abyss, in order to destroy it's hold on the land." A short sentence, beffiting of his quiet nature. Though it seemed that Ozpin had some experience with the word 'abyss'.

"I see, fitting of the role of watcher. Now...abyss...that's a word I havent heard in a _long_ time." Ozpin had collected a series of books from across Remnant, few of which from an age long ago, but he definetly remembered something fitting the description he gained.

"Might you be one of...what was it now... _Farron's Undead Legion, the abyss watchers?_ " Ah, that was something that he could nod his head to. The Crystal sages that had joined them certainly liked to take notes about the watchers, but the legion didn't mind. They _had_ taught some willing Watchers sorcery befitting of their mantra of speed over power, even if some convincing was required. The Watcher himself was certainly interested when one of the sages had invited him and the willing watchers into practice with sorcery, reminding him that it is not wise to completely rely on a single weapon for every fight. When he had completed the sorcery training, the sages had gifted him a special kind of staff, along with fewer watchers who had also followed through with the sorcery and received the same gift.

In turn, the Legion had answered to calls of help from the sages, fighting in battles together as if they had done so for many years against those who would seek to steal their sorceries, even in a few joint operations, the sages would assist a company of Watchers in the burial of a kingdom exposed to the abyss with their crystal sorceries, of which he even decided to test the extent of the teachings during it burial. Truly the Crystal sages were a welcome partner to the Undead Legion of Farron.

"Then you must be from an era from _long_ ago _,_ correct?" However no reply in any form was received.

"Well then, I believe that is all that we have to say for tonight, unless you yourself want to speak of something?" The same lack of response remained.

"Well, then that concludes our meeting for tonight, I will give the leaves to my colleagues in the group, farewell." The Watcher then turned towards the door, which opened with a twist of his hand.

 **Hello again, that was chapter four of Remnant Watcher, I hope you like the bit about the sages, it feels really overlooked in ds3 so I decided to add them in, along with some background to the legion.**

 **If you liked that or have something to say about it, be sure to review.**

 **I know for some readers, more words per chapter a week is preferred , but I like to keep it going daily.**

 **Until next time, reader!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I remember you, you were here last chapter weren't you? Welcome back to Remnant Watcher, enjoy the read.**

 **I do not actually own rwby or the dark souls series.**

He had left the large office of clockwork, and was now in a contraption derived of ancient elevators, though it certainly had it's own distinctions. For one, there was nothing that _sunk_ into the cage, instead it had just started moving randomly. The cage was closed completely from the outside, completely different to the old era's version. He had remembered the exit of the building when Ozpin walked him through a large front court, and it wasn't the floor that the elevator had stopped at.

The front doors opened, and a blonde boy entered the contraption, along with a girl with red hair. The boy had politely muttered an apology towards the Watcher, who remained staring at the sliding doors. The boy was confused, but after which, turned towards the sliding door as well, with the occasional shifting, as well as the scratch of the hair on his head. The elevator started lowering, towards the Watcher's destination, the 'bottom' of the complex. Finally the sliding doors slid apart to a familiar floor, as well as a familiar courtyard outside.

Passing through the two young 'uns, the Watcher left the contraption and for the exit to the building. He walked along the long path in the night, intent on searching around Remnant again. He noticed the huge cliff that Beacon resided on, high above Vale, the Watcher looked over the cliff, remembering a metal staircase. Sometimes transport was just unavailable. He happily took the long walk down the stairs, passing the maintenance staff every now and then, He didn't mind, because it gave him some time to think about a past with the legion.

Soon enough, the very bottom of the staircase came close, and ended in a grassy area facing a park for the public, derelict in the night. The Watcher dismounted the final step, and began to leave Vale from the way he came in.

 **Soon**

The Farron Mausoleum, as one would expect of an ancient building, was overgrown. Great trees of oak lined the path towards the keep, while shrubbery kept the path to the keep perimeter hidden behind a wall of moss and roots. The Watcher had pushed the front doors open, once more, revealing the same sight as any, the Legion lay dead, yet unable to age into bone the way to Carthus sealed with a sorcery and the arena was rich with growing shrubbery. However, a slight difference was made. Where the Watcher had left a singular swordgrass in a line between two shifted stones, was another.

He bent down on his knees to receive the new small grass, **(Once again, I'm not sure if its grass or leaf, so I wont restrict, for variety in words)** on the stalk was a small note, tied neatly. The Watcher unwrapped the note, and held it in-between his leather wrapped right, and the armored gauntlet of his left. It was in old text, familiar to what unkindled would write for each other in the case where assistance is required.

 _'It seems the both of us are survivors of time, Watcher. Then thou'rt searching for the abyss, then. Perhaps you would like to meet, I have come into possession of something that might interest you greatly, should you agree. If thou'rt willing, then meet me where the Crystal Sages and the Legion first buried a kingdom together._

 _\- Daughter of Crystal Kriemhild, to the Watcher who placed the first sword grass.'_

In the later years of the sages' allegiance with the watchers, the legion had started noticing a young woman that followed a sage around, receiving their teachings. Before her advancement in sorcery allowed her to travel around the land, assisting in abyss hunts whenever she could, and teaching those within the legion willing to learn sorceries that followed the legion mantra that specialized speed, with the occasional crystal soul spear, after seeing its effectiveness on a platoon of doomed kingdom guards.

She was also the one who had gifted the Watcher his special staff, of which he treasured as much as his great sword and Farron dagger. Now, the first kingdom that the legion buried with the co-operation of the crystal sages, the Watcher was not sent on that mission, and Kriemhild was just an apprentice then. But he could remember meeting the returning watchers in an investigation of abyss in an area, of which the company then scoured the entire region in search of the dark. The first kingdom that they had buried together lay to the east, now known as Mistral.

It was a distant land to Vale, but certainly a new place to search for fingers of the abyss. There had used to be land that connected the land, but was sunken by a raging war between two opposing kings. Meaning that small fishing sail-ships were expanded upon, creating large ships of trade that journey back and forth, as well as the start of ocean exploration, as there had been no far off islands in the past that required such an expansion in technology. He would have to use one in order to get to Mistral.

 **Once again, soon**.

The smell of salty sea filled the air as the Watcher strode through Docktown towards the marina. The people and their children looked at him like they did in Vale, some kids chuckled at his silly metal hat, other children looked in awe at seeing what they believed was a hunter for the first time. Finally at the marina, there was a fairly aged man on a pristine looking ship, waving aboard passengers.

"Hunter's transport to Mistral!" He advertised his services, in an old British voice. The Watcher had joined a short line for his ship, and quite quickly it became shorter. Until the aged man introduced himself in an equally raspy, yet steely voice.

"Well... y' seem like an experienced hunter. I'd be _honored_ to have your kind on-board my humble ship" The old man said, emphasizing honored. He continued. "I be Captain Amndur, at y' service." The Captain bowed his head, before waving the Watcher through, and repeating the same to the next passenger. Once aboard, he explored the ship's pristine decks, where the more seaworthy hunters and huntresses spend their time, some were leaning on the bow, and some sat on benches that were part of the ship itself. The Watcher had rarely experienced the ocean, since the whole land was connected.

He had found a ledge in the ship to sit on, and he pulled the scabbard of his great sword into his two hands, and pointing it to the ground, with his face down, preferring to think about his experiences with the legion and the sages once more. Before long, the Captain's voiced advertised his service again.

"Last call! Hunter's and Huntresses' transport to Mistral!" He shouted across the marina, before fading into the cries of other services. Soon the engines of the ship whirred, then faded into silence again. And the ship cast off into the open ocean. But the Watcher would soon be interrupted on his voyage.

It happened when Docktown was as distant as the Mistral coast

"We'll, I fancy seeing you here. Staying outta' trouble I hope." She said.

The Watcher tilted his head back up, and through the Farron mask, he could see detective Pink on-board. Though he soon returned to his pose of reminisce.

"Still as quiet as before, eh? Well, I'm gonna have a sit down, if that okay with you." Without even waiting for a response, Pink sat on the bench a little away from him, before continuing again.

"I'm on the way to Mistral to visit me family, and some old friends o' mine, wha' about you?" The detective asked. Yet saw the familiar stillness of the Watcher.

"Oi Lena! Come on, you've go 'ta see the inside!" A similar female voice called out.

"I'm comin luv!" Answered back, before turning back towards the Watcher for a final farewell.

"You be sure to stay ou' a ' trouble, bye now." She finished. Leaving the Watcher to his thoughts.

Though, he eventually felt a tug towards the distant sky.

 **Welcome to the end of Remnant Watcher 5, and I hope that you enjoy this. Sorry its a little late though.**

 **If you're wondering why I dont put in detailed descriptions, its because I often forget what the descriptions of people or places are, so I'm leaving them out for you to imagine the scene yourself, instead of making it confusing, which I hope you were doing already.**

 **I swear to god there will be no pairings, detective pink is just a recurring cameo.**

 **Once again, review if you enjoyed. And I'll see you in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back to Remnant Watcher. Let us continue with the sixth installment.**

 **I still do not own dark souls or the rwby series.**

The pull the Watcher felt was quite peculiar as it had towards the sky, though it only felt like the most pathetic of traces, it was in fact getting closer. There were dots in the sky, only getting larger until they formed dark airships, and it seemed that they were on a course straight for the transport ship. The ships, six in total grew larger and closer, until they circled the transport.

"It's the White Fang!" One hunter on the deck called out.

"What are they doing here!?" Came another.

More and more hunters appeared from the inside of the ship, curious and worried, or perhaps eager for action. The first operants descended from the invading ships, shocking a few hunters, before they pulled their special weapons out, there were long poles and long rifled weapons. The Watcher had believed that the hunters and huntresses on-board would be able to handle the current invaders. A bullhead pulled overhead, and the Watcher pulled the great sword from the scabbard, while pulling his left hand backwards, forsaking the Farron dagger for now.

 _'Always practice, that's the only way thee will improve...'_ The sages often taught. A bright blue rectangle formed in his left, before rendering to a wooden staff. The Watcher had no Fang operants currently engaging him, so he believed it was safe to use more damaging spells on the source of the invaders. He waved the gifted staff in a circular motion, which absorbed blue from the air around it, after only a little time spent casting, he had launched a crystal soul spear at another bullhead flying over head. The crystal pierced through the pilot's seat and through the whole ship itself, before appearing on the other side, the ship caught fire and lost altitude until the Watcher couldn't see it anymore.

He knew that he was not equipped for optimal sorcery, and knew that the spell usually doesn't do that much damage, at least when he cast it, but it pierced through the entirety of the ship, ensuring it was destroyed.

A stray soldier, upon seeing the damage he was able to do in short period of time came up on the Watcher with a leap. In surprise of the attack, the Watcher back-stepped instinctively and swung the great sword horizontally, the soldier stepped forward and the Watcher's staff had disappeared, now replaced with the Farron dagger. The soldier ran at him and swung, and was met with a swing of the dagger to his arm that left him in a dazed state but before the soldier knew the Watcher swung the great sword into his lower body, causing him to fall to his knees, and gave him a perfect sight of the same great sword coming for his mask.

The soldier was launched to the deck floor on his back, unconscious and perhaps even dead. The Watcher looked up and ahead to see more terrorist soldiers, but more armored and equipped to deal with hunters and huntresses, but even among them, there were a few who had small, beeping devices. He had seen the extent of the power those small packages held, and if it were to go uninterrupted, then the whole ship would sink in a fire. Now holding the usual watcher's equipment, he stalked the men who were ignored by the other hunters.

"Whoa there, knight! That as a bit of a show you put on! But it looks like you're going somewhere, why don't you stay a little, and have some fun?" Came a voice, as well as the little tug from before. The Watcher was met with a man in a bowler cap and a short multi colored girl. The man seemed to pause in his speech and growled lowly, he said something towards the multi-colored girl before running off shortly. The short girl opened an umbrella and twirled it around.

The Watcher had run straight at the girl, who had jumped out of the way, before seeing that he did not stop to turn around and face her, instead the Watcher was running into the ship, where the bowler cap man had run off to. He had felt the diminished tug when the man appeared, but died slowly as he ran off, but he would chase even a dying trace of abyss, and that man had a lesser abyssal presence within him. Sadly though, the short girl had kicked him in the back, barely able to stagger him in his surprise, the girl twirled her umbrella and smiled mockingly when the Watcher turned towards her.

He held the great sword in his two hands, like when he did to the girl in the red dress, and lunged forward at the girl, who simply sidestepped. The Watcher's left returned with the Farron dagger and swung quickly at the girl who swayed only slightly when needed. The Watcher was unable to perform some of the moves of the great sword, due to the small space of the side decks of the boat, but he would make do, a horizontal swing of the great sword was lead away by the small girl's umbrella. The stalemate she kept was certainly quite lengthy, so the watcher had simply run past her once she had lead the great sword away again.

The Watcher had dashed through the doorway leading inside, and another until he was met with the back of the diminished trace of the abyss, as well as a red flashing in a dark room.

"You know, Cinder told me to watch for you. What is your deal? Chasing around criminals who are only try to get through the day like it's supposed to happen." He then chuckled and held the cigar in his hand, and twirled his cane around. The Watcher knelt down, and with a kick of the legs, his sword scraped through the floor towards the criminal, when he struck, the area around him shattered into glass like pieces to reveal the simple room and the flashing red bomb on an engine of sorts. He removed the crude bomb, and destroyed it when with his hands that flashed bright blue for a moment, causing the bomb to reduce into ash.

The Watcher quickly returned outside, to see detective Pink at the door, pointing to the now five bullheads retreating to into the distance.

"I saw you runnin' down there, was there someone there? I know there was a bomb being carried around by one of the fang soldiers, bu' I was dealing with some meself, so..." She said, while putting a small handgun away. The Watcher nodded yes to the question.

"D'you ge' im?" She asked again. The Watcher did the same and nodded, before the voice similar to the detective's came though the small crowd at the deck.

"Lena, there you are, you know why they came to attack us, love?" The other girl asked, as she swatted brown locks that came too close to her eyes.

"Well, I guess the Fang's been raising activity recently, and we are a bunch of hunters on a boat, seems vulnerable..." The Watcher had already started to walk slowly towards his old resting spot, and the girls ignored him.

The Watcher held the sheathed great sword in both hands, and rested his head on the hilt. He hopes that whatever Kriemhild had found was worth the trouble, he certainly had found ancient sorcery scrolls in his travels for her, but he believed that learning from the crystal sages themselves would make most other sorcery tomes trivial, but still, he would give it to her, who could most likely make more use of it than him.

But for now, he would reminisce about the times in the legion, as well as learning from the sages until he met land.

 **Hey, welcome to the end of chapter 6 of remnant watcher. I'm having some trouble writing.**

 **So you know how in the game, the abyss watchers have movesets? Im actually running out of combos for the guy to use. Meaning that i'm gonna have to make up some of my own, sorry.**

 **Once again, review if you liked, and all that.**

 **Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Welcome back to Remnant Watcher, this is the seventh installment.**

 **I do not own rwby or dark souls.**

Even when the coastal town of Portside grew closer, the Watcher remained in his position of reminisce. The ship's engine's became silent, and the rush of ocean water quietened, the Watcher was pulled from thought when a _clink_ and a _whirring_ sound came. Only for a moment, before he saw that the ship's bridge had extended towards an old, but sturd wooden pier. The captain soon appeared from inside of the ship, likely to say goodbye to the passengers of an eventful journey.

Another _thunk_ came when the bridge connected to the wooden pier, and the captain made an announcement.

"Now, I know we've had...hehe, interruptions. But other than that, I hope you've all enjoyed the ride...prithee, come again!" The Captain loudly said to the hunters and huntresses on deck. Now that the Watcher had heard the old saying of prithee, the captain had certainly looked and sounded familiar to someone he had met in an era long ago, but he certainly could not have lived through to the current age.

As the first passengers departed the slightly battered ship, the captain said his farewells, and the Watcher finally moved to stand. After he had nodded his goodbyes to Captain Anmdur, he had searched himself for a feather, to ensure that it hadn't been lost, thankfully it was there, along with Kriemhild's swordgrass. The Watcher had walked along the pier, passing by similar ships to the captains', as well as many simple fishing ships, likely owned by old men awaiting their deaths with a relaxing activity.

He had heard detective Pink's voice chatting with the girl who had a similar accent from a distance behind, but he had very little to do with them. So he kept walking towards a street which was beyond a slope in the pier. When he had reached the street, all kinds of people looked over at him like they did in previous towns, children reacted to his silly metal hat, while later teens and adults were only distracted for a moment when they saw something dark and out of place in the bright town. A big friendly-looking man had called him over to view a selection of fresh fish on a stall, but received no such response.

The Watcher had looked towards a public map, randomly, yet conveniently placed in an intersection. He had roughly remembered the land from his old travels when the legion was active, the direction he had to walk was simply east, until he was met with a large ocean. Then need only search through a cities' ruins to find Kriemhild, or perhaps she was in another Farron mausoleum close by the ruins. Either way, he had found the east exit of Portside, just a left from where he currently was, he turned towards the exit, and saw the road stretch into the horizon, alongside a path for those more attuned to physical activity. The Watcher walked along the path in front of the buildings, and towards the eastern exit of the town.

 **Soon**

The concrete that was the eastern walkway along the road turned to another direction, but the Watcher kept moving, disregarding the now dirt path as he walked into a heavy forest. This forest used to be a designated area for Abyss Watchers to leave messages, and sometimes a swordgrass if something terrible had occurred, if there was any watchers other than him in the continent of Mistral, there would be at least a single message left in a certain place. When he had traveled deeper into the forest, a small yet bright spark of ember floated through the air and caught him in a moment of surprise. The ember rested on the gauntlet on his left, before disappearing completely.

If this was what he thought it was, then there was watcher who was not able to return to the legion somewhere in the forest, dead unfortunately. He had felt the wolf's blood within him shine heat up for a moment, before returning to a dim state, now that the small piece of ember had been absorbed into him. The Watcher was standing before the large trunk of a giant tree, though he remembered it as a smaller oak, and crouched downwards to a small root that was dug deeply into the earth, and found a small swordgrass, that had layed untouched for many eras, with an even smaller note attached to the stalk.

' _If'st thou find this swordgrass, then thou must know that I have died, I had felt the fire wrestled from within, and the wolf's blood weakening. I am no longer able to crush the abyss. Prithee, comrade, I ask thou to watch thouself, as well as the coming darkness, should you somehow survive the weakening of wolf's blood._

 _Watcher Krith, to the watcher reading this message'_

That was the only message within the roots of the giant oakwood. Watcher Krith was one of the few who were curious about the power of sorcery, and learned from the crystal sages long with a scarce amount of watchers, himself included. The watcher had tied the message back to the stalk, and returned it to the roots of the tree, in a show of respect. Before long, it was as if the swordgrass had been untouched for many eras.

He had searched the surroundings for another message, but instead found a link of wolf's blood behind a moss wall, though it wasn't strong enough to be another watcher. He used the bone-like Farron dagger to scrape apart a patch of moss, only for the wall to dissipate quickly. Soon enough, wall had disappeared to reveal a cave, and he found what remained of watcher Krith's body. He lay on his front, holding a Farron greatsword in his right, along with the bonelike dagger on his left. The link of wolf's blood disappeared as well, apparently held back by a simple illusionary wall before disappearing completely.

Upon seeing the sight, the Watcher used a sorcery to recast an illusionary wall, in the hopes that nobody would be able to find him like that, dead and vulnerable to pillages, even though it was nigh impossible to wield the Legion's weapons without a certain degree of skill and strength, rarely ever gifted upon the humans and faunus of the current era.

With the cave sealed, and the sworgrass returned, the Watcher continued east, away from the setting sun.

 **Soon**

The Watcher had seen the first ruins of a buried kingdom, and even further yet was the nightly ocean, with a reflection of a shattered moon shining dimly behind a thin cloud. He strode past rubble and stone, as well as what looked to be a ruined gate, buried so that only a part of the iron bars could see the sky. Proceeding forth towards the center of the old kingdom, the Watcher passed crumbled buildings and the occasional skeleton before reaching the town square, where a smashed fountain was centered. Where a crystal sage of the current era was sitting, watching until he came close and bowed to an old teacher.

 **This is the end of the seventh part, if you liked leave a review, if made a grammar mistake or spelling please tell me.**  
 **Also, if I didn't say it before, I've only played Dark Souls 3 to the end, so I cant really make much cameos for ds 1 and 2.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to part eight of Remnant Watcher. I regret to say that this might very well be the last chapter, as I had planned for it to end with a little something special in this part.**

 **I still in fact do not own the rwby series or the dark souls series.**

"Prithee, thou'rt need not bow, the pleasure is mine, to greet an old apprentice" The sage stood and bowed in a similar way, after seeing a small medallion of blue with a diagonal line through the middle, the universal symbol of an approved sorcerer **(In this fic anyway...)** on his overcoat.

"Thou'ghst found the message then?" The sage asked, proceeding to change the topic, and the Watcher presented her swordgrass.

"Ah, then come, there is something I must show you." She asked him to follow, proceeding back towards the forest the Watcher came from. "If thou'rt awake, then the abyss must still move, then..." She mused.

Once they had entered the back into the nearby woodlands, she made a turn to the south, "I trult believe that this will be able to help with'st thou mission against the abyss." She said, then the forest became more and more over grown as ancient ruins first started appearing again. They passed by a cliff side, over a small cliff with a strange plant-like lantern at the end, and under branches that loomed too close to the head, or pushing it away, and were soon met with a stone temple-like structure covered in moss and leaves, along with an entrance leading through the building itself.

"Here, thou'st find what I had left on the leaf." She then pointed to the archway leading in, and to a sword planted hilt-deep into stone. The Watcher walked into the archway, entering a small arena of sorts, he treaded lightly towards the sword, before turning towards the woman behind him.

"Though must kill the knight to take his sword." She said, before a loud crash came through from the sword, and a hard pull of a presence of the abyss came through the Watcher, causing him to return his watch to the sword, now being pulled by an armored knight the same size as himself, draped in a blue overcoat, with a tipped helmet. A pull and a link, the very first abyss watcher, corruputed by the target. But if he was fighting against the darkness of the abyss, then what better way to smite it than with the sword of the first of wolfs blood?

 **Super short chapter guys, but really I'm good at short stories, not really that long like others.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this short ride, readers.**

 **Goodbye**


End file.
